


Soup for the Dark Soul

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Virgil gets sick and Patton makes soup for Roman to take him.





	Soup for the Dark Soul

Virgil never liked being sick. Virgil hardly left his room normally but, when he was sick he left his room even less. Virgil had not left his bed, let alone his room, in almost 24 hours. It was too the point Patton had gotten worried and came up to Virgil’s room to investigate. Patton found Virgil curled up in his bed, sick. Patton then went downstairs and proceeded to make Virgil some soup. While Patton was finishing making the soup Roman walked into the kitchen.

“What are you doing, padre?” Roman asked.

“Making soup.” Patton replied taking the soup off the stove.

“You only make soup when someone is sick but, we are all healthy.”

“No, we aren’t all heathy. Virgil is sick.”

“Oh, he asked for soup?” Roman asked, shocked that the anxious side would ask for anything.

“No, but he needs to eat so I made it for him.” Patton explained.

“Have fun.” Roman replied, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

“Wait,” Patton called, causing Roman to stop in his tracks.

“What?” Roman asked.

“I was hoping that you could take this up to Virgil. So I can clean up.” Patton replied, holding up the soup.

“I can clean up the dishes.” Roman suggested, wanting to do anything but go into Virgil’s dreary room.

“You need to be nicer to him and it starts by bringing up this bowl of soup.” Patton instructed, letting a bit of his dad voice slip into the instruction.

Roman regretfully grabbed the bowl and walked up to Virgil’s room. When Roman got to Virgil’s door he knocked on it and waited for a response. Roman didn’t hear anything and was sure Patton wouldn’t have misled him to think Virgil was where he was not, especially if he wanted them to work on being nicer to each other., so Roman knocked on the door once more.

After this knock Virgil mumbled a meek “Leave me alone.” from inside his room.

Roman opened the door and walked into the room. “I’m sorry, dreary dreamer, but Patton sent me. He made you soup.”

Virgil groaned from under his blanket pile.

“You should eat it.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“When did you last eat?” roman asked.

Virgil stayed silent under his blanket mound.

“Exactly my point, now please sit up.”

Virgil shifted out of his blankets and into a partially sitting position. Roman held out the bowl to Virgil who took it with his shaky hands. Virgil carefully took the spoonful of soup and put it in his mouth which caused his tired face to turn to shock.

“What?” Roman asked, slightly concerned.

“That was kind of hot.” Virgil replied, causing both of them to laugh.


End file.
